Infinite Love
by KellyK124
Summary: Post-Allegiant. Tris and Uriah return to Chiacago harbouring a secret. Follows Tris and Four and her adjustment to new Chiacago.


"Seriously Uriah, I want to make it to the Abnegation sector before dawn!" I sighed exasperated. We had been walking most of the night and every new thing that was present in Chicago seemed to excite Uriah more and more.

"But Tris, it's amazing, how much they rebuilt this city, it looks great on the cameras but even better in reality," he replied.

I rolled my eyes at him. We had been watching everyone we loved through the Bureau's cameras, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Cara and even Caleb. I could the see the old dull grey buildings starting to form. A cold shiver ran down my spine. The last time I stood in these buildings I had betrayed Tobias and sided with his father. It sickened me, how I carelessly threw my life around. Only on the brink of death do I realise my desire to live.

"Is Matthew meeting us there?" Uriah asked.

I nodded. We were allowed to trust one person only from Chicago with the news of our existence. After a much heated discussion we decided upon Matthew because he was a psychology researcher, if anyone, he'd be able to cope with the news and help us achieve our goal in the best way possible.

"I hope we don't stay here long, it really doesn't hold the best memories," He commented.

"You're not the-, " Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Matthew's figure. "Matthew?"

"Tris," He said nervously. "Uriah, I uh have bad news, coming inside,"

Whatever was about to unfold was not good. I followed Uriah and him into one of the old Abnegation houses, one that I didn't know which I was thankful for. "So, I caught up with Cara and Caleb yesterday, just to check in on a project that we've been working on, they asked me if I wanted to join the spreading of your ashes today," He directed at me.

I stood their glued to my spot. How was this possible for the past couple of months I had watched Tobias avoid the ashes at all costs, but now he wanted to spread them? "What? There was no mention of that on the cameras!"

"I know, being inquisitive I asked and it was fairly recent. According to Caleb, Evelyn convinced Tobias to put everything to bed from the old way, so he can really focus on being an efficient political leader."

Anger rose from within me. I couldn't stand the woman before and I couldn't stand her now. "She is unbelievable!"

"The bad news?" Uriah asked, trying to deter the anger in the room.

"I know we agreed on having a week or so for you two to adjust however it'll have to be today that you expose yourselves to everyone,"

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't prepared for this.

"As a psychology researcher, I've done a number of reports on this. When a person decides that it's time to scatter ashes or to put a loved one to rest, it ultimately means that they are ready to let go and begin a new life without the person. Therefore it'd have detrimental effects on Tobias and possibly even Caleb, Tris." He recited like he had a book in front of him.

"But I'm not ready!" I wailed. "I don't even know what to say to him."

I could feel my body temperature rising. My breaths started coming faster and sweat beads began to form on my skin. "Wh- What if he doesn't want me anymore?" I started sobbing. If I was to go through my fear landscape, I'm sure this situation would appear.

"Calm down Tris," Uriah said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I'd normally shy away from this type of physical contact but anything that could help relieve my fears. "Everybody knows that you and Tobias are made for each other. Not even a bunch of pansycakes can rain on your love for each other. We've been keeping an eye on them for the past three months and he hasn't even so much looked at another girl because he still so in love with you."

His words had supplied some comfort to me, but I could feel this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I just can't do it."

"I'd give an arm and a leg or anything to just be with Marlene again! Feel lucky that you have this opportunity Tris! Be brave."

My palms were fast becoming sweaty. I stood before the old, abandoned Hancock building. Petrified was an understatement, I felt like the scared sixteen year old girl about to take her aptitude test. Be brave Tris, Be brave.

I climbed onto the roof. I could see the group standing at the zip line, each one of them putting a harness on. They all dissolved into one except Tobias. His body stance told me he didn't want to be here. I looked over at Uriah; he bore a massive smile on his face. No doubt because of Zeke. He looked at me for the go ahead. I nodded.

"Where was our invite?" Uriah yelled. Zeke and Tobias snapped their heads around and stared at us. Not really sure if we were a figment of their imagination or real.

"You going to greet us or stare?" I tried to be humorous.

Before I knew it we were surrounded by everyone. Except I had locked my eyes on Tobias. For once I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was being tugged and pulled in all directions, emotions were on a high. I broke away from them and headed straight towards him. Uriah was right, we're not all given second chances. My walk turns into a run and before I know it, my arms loop around his neck and I pressed my lips to his. The urn in his hand drops to the floor and his arms around my waist pulling our bodies closer. I broke away and smiled. "I've missed you so much," I kiss him again and step out of his embrace.

"Tris, is this really you?" He asks. I take one of his hands and place it on my face to show him I'm here.

"I'm so sorry for all the sadness I've brought to you!" I start to sob.

"You're back and that's all that matters!" He envelopes me in another hug.

Safely back in the confines of Tobias' apartment, everyone stared eagerly at us to share the infamous story about how we should be dead but we're not.

"Uriah and I were put into a program, we don't really remember much about the first few months but after that we were kept there and then about six months ago we were allowed to be free in the bureau and the programs finished three months ago and we were free to integrate into one of the experiments, we've been watching you all for that time and we were trying to determine the best time to come back." I said quietly.

"What a load of shit!" Christina said.

"Yeah the Bureau is disgusting! I'm glad it's been overthrown!" Zeke piped up. I shot an uneasy look at Uriah. We both decided to keep the full extent of our torture to ourselves.

"It's all over and now we get to look forward to the future." Cara said happily. "Caleb and I have some wonderful news to share"

I looked at my brother who had an arm around Cara. It was a massive change to see my brother showing affection to a girl in public. "We are expecting," Caleb said nervously.

I swear my jaw nearly hit the ground. I knew they were together from what I had seen on the cameras. But never in this world would I believe they'd have a baby and not be married. "Wow! I uh- Congrats! I'm uh I- going- I need some rest it's been a big day," I said as I stood up. I had so much to process and this just made it ten times harder. But where would I go? I had no place to stay, nor any belongings.

"You can rest on my bed," Tobias spoke up. I looked at him and smiled appreciatively.

I sat on the edge of the bed and admired his bedroom. It was the perfect style of Dauntless and Abnegation. "You lied before," he spoke, sitting down next to me.

I wasn't shocked. He knew me better then I knew myself. "I know,"

"What really happened?" he pressed.

"Tobias, I just can't, it's been a long day," I try to negotiate with him.

He looked at me quizzically. "Tris please don't do this. You coming back is a new clean slate for the both of us. You need to let go of the past and so do I. We can't do that until you tell me," He placed his hands in mine. I looked up at him and I knew that his words spoke the truth.

"I- uh woke up all alone in a room that was to sterile. I felt nothing but pain. I started screaming and one of the nurses came in, she had explained that they needed more answers about the genetically pure, I was an outstanding case, and they needed the facts. I didn't have a choice." I choked back the tears. "It was like being subjected to Jeanine's testing all over again. I was so weak."

"It's alright," He pulled me in closer.

"After a few months, they allowed me to see Uriah; they had kept him also because he was an easy target for the program. A year passed and they let us go, but the Bureau wouldn't let us leave so we watched you through the cameras. We had an ally in there and she helped us escape. We contacted Matthew because he was the best suited." I wiped the tears from my eyes. Finally I felt the bricks being lifted off my chest. "And now I'm here"

I looked at Tobias and he looked speechless. "It's okay," I said and brought my lips to his. "I'm okay when I'm with you," A smile tugged at his lips.

**Tell me what you think. **

**I do not own Divergent. **


End file.
